Talk:Remnant of Antiquities
Hard as hell.—''The preceding unsigned comment was added by'' 81.157.102.69 ( ) }. :All the henchmen have improved skill bars. Its damage is high on area spike, but too slow. Gogo Broad Head Arrow to make everyone an interrupter, and Light of Deliverance to patch everyone back up should the skills go through anyway. --Kale Ironfist 08:32, 25 August 2007 (CDT) ::2 SH Eles also helps alot. :::Don't really need them, though the fact that it's slow to react to AoE (it only started to move when it got low on health, and this thing has TONS of it). --Kale Ironfist 09:02, 25 August 2007 (CDT) :::: I wiped once - Kinda sucked wasn't expecting the constant bleeding, Just thankful I brought some interupts :Power Block mesmer is your friend. That with Mistrust, Guilt, (for downtime between power blocks) and Diversion (for diamondshard mist) at high domination, and he's totally shut down. Or just Power Block and Blackout. Gogo mesmer. --Mafaraxas 18:42, 28 August 2007 (CDT) spread out and hes useless, recommend an LoD however It might be a really good idea to take the quest "Anything You Can Do" from Sif Shadowhunter in Sifhalla. Because this quest requires you to kill this guy. With that one, you can complete the dungeon quest and this one, without doing it twice (unless you want to do that ofcourse) Z4nd 16:21, 25 August 2007 (CDT) :Actually, it's not this guy, or what my playthrough indicated. I killed a boss that was similar in name, but NOT this guy, and my quest updated. --Kale Ironfist 18:37, 25 August 2007 (CDT) ::It's the guy in the north-west corner, keep forgetting his name, it's something something and something more, I thought. Anyways, if you go to that guy, the one supposed to follow you freezes (ironically). It's no big deal, but can be rather frigtening if you don't know he doesn't ahve to follow you through the first chamber --84.24.206.123 18:48, 25 August 2007 (CDT) Just like the Frostspawn Wurmbossthing, this one isn't hard at all. Matter of interrupting, perhaps using BHA, if you don't have a leet interrupter as my guildie (barely ANYTHING came through, with Escape as elite) --84.24.206.123 16:25, 25 August 2007 (CDT) And please guys, some other pic would be useful. I uploaded this one because i didnt got any other. --Crusheer 16:46, 25 August 2007 (CDT) Help?? I just henched up to this part. with a few heroes.. and then i got to this guy.. he wipes us out before we even get close.. and there are no interupters!! any tips? or do i have to start all over?? :What's with the Diamondshard skill being used 2-3 aggro bubbles before you even reach him? Most of the team is half dead before they can even use skills on him, much less suffer through a spike from him...--Prymael 17:35, 29 August 2007 (CDT) Hey, I have a brilliant Idea! Lets make a boss. Give him unlimited spellcasting range, and make his aggro bubble as large as the radar. Let's see how the player like that! Anet Easy You don't even need heroes for this guy, Simply take Zho, The 2 warriors, monks and elementalists and this dungeon and boss is a breeze :Not really. His special skill is broken. He casts it once, but often more than one 'ward' will appear, and often covering the entire bridge. He has a shedload of health, and seemingly infinite energy judging by the number of spells he's casting every 1-2 seconds. P.hilling 17:08, 22 September 2007 (CDT) Broad Head Arrow just bring broad head arrow/interupt and another broad head arrow hero and its pretty easy.. just keep BHA on him all the time. .and get the rest of ur group to do damage Axel ALL you have to do to beat this guy is bring 2 ranger heroes with broad head arrow and other interrupts, as well as a mesmer hero with diversion and interrupts, as well as the interrupt henchie, mehnlo, lina, and talon to tank. They should be able to keep him interrupted MOST of the time so that you can PROBABLY start to do damage to him, once you run thought his field of diamondshards. With Luck. That's how I did it, anyway, after trying it 8 times with more than 2 damage dealers. --EbeneezerSquid 1519, 8 September 2007 (CDT) ::2 ranger heros with BHA and a mesmer hero with interrupots AND the interrupt hench? Tad excessive isn't it? I did it easy with no mesmer and just 1 single BHA ranger hero(with Savage and DShot too). DKS01 17:20, 8 September 2007 (CDT) :::yeah, single bha ranger hero + lod monk from pvx + sor monk from pvx + herta + zho + cynn + mhenlo = not a single death during the end fight, and after getting rid of the two elementals i can pretty much go afk until he's dead. SuicideBunny 22:26, 9 September 2007 (CDT) :::: or spearswipe.... wheres the para none elite daze love, in that time the daze takes affect he f*cked.orao de seno is not a mexican person he just likes the name. 00:38, 15 September 2007 (CDT) Anything You Can do quest It looks like they fixed the bug which caused this guy to update the Anything You Can Do quest. My quest didn't update anymore. (Got screen proof). I removed the note. Sigh sign --Wesley 10:34, 7 October 2007 (UTC) Gaara? Is it only me, or his special monster abilities are like Gaara's techniques from Naruto anime? First create an area of crystal shards, then use them to heavily damage foes... Very similar to Gaara's Desert Coffin and Desert Funeral, just Sand -> Diamonds, but that's almost same. — [[User:Abedeus|'Abedeus']] 14:48, 11 October 2007 (UTC) Is it just me or are Assassins just like Naruto too! I think ANet is copying them. :Do u see some chackra balls or something like that in hands of assassins? And anyways, assassins can be found in many games, long before Naruto >_> Does the boss have health regeneration? Coz I tried burning on him and his hp didn't go lower at all. Ŋ@ŦSѲ℗⁴₄n↑ 04:58, 12 September 2008 (UTC) :He has an incredibly large pool of health. But yeah, he does have health regen, and natural resistance. — Powersurge360 05:18, 12 September 2008 (UTC) ::I estimate it's about 4x that of Glint's, after he killed my entire team several times over with Pain Inverter on him everytime he AoE'd, and it still didn't drop his health below half. So yeah... I wish this guy was Gaara since it would have meant he'd have gone down a lot faster if he was. --'ilr' (14, Dec.'08) :::That being because you'd just have to go up to him and use Headbutt or Brawling Headbutt and he'd wake up and suck again :P --Gimmethegepgun 06:47, 14 December 2008 (UTC) :::: I'm so glad narutards went extinct in early 09' Docta Jenkins 01:40, June 18, 2010 (UTC) Notes "In Hard Mode, Remnant of Antiquities is immune to Daze." Proof? Everyone suggests using BHA against him so how immune is he? 23:43, June 17, 2010 (UTC)